


her lips taste like blood.

by shyestbanshee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Descent into Madness, Desire, F/M, Kissing, Melancholy, Memories, Mild Blood, Opposites Attract, Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: "[...] Octavia Blake non era più la ragazza piena di vita della quale si era innamorato e che tanto sognava, colei che trascorreva le sue giornate ad inseguire farfalle. Adesso, quella che si era ritrovato davanti era una guerriera spietata, una donna crudele e tormentata. [...]"





	her lips taste like blood.

«Jasper…»

La corvina era stesa sopra di lui, talmente vicina che i loro respiri si fusero come fossero stati uno soltanto.  
  
Fuori la pioggia acida stava distruggendo qualsiasi cosa incontrasse sul proprio cammino, ma dentro di lui ardeva un fuoco ancora più devastante - un desiderio che non riusciva a spiegarsi.  
  
Octavia Blake non era più la ragazza piena di vita della quale si era innamorato e che tanto aveva sognato: colei che trascorreva le sue giornate ad inseguire farfalle. Adesso, quella che si era ritrovato davanti, era una guerriera spietata, una donna crudele e tormentata; eppure Jasper, senza pensarci, si avvicinò ancora di più a lei, azzerando la misera distanza che li separava, e la baciò.  
  
Le sue labbra erano dure e sapevano di sangue, tuttavia Jasper Jordan le trovò incredibilmente invitanti.


End file.
